


What If, I Wonder

by Goddessa39



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Memory, Poetry, What-If, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessa39/pseuds/Goddessa39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem on what-ifs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If, I Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, and have little idea what the point was. I am just posting here to have it archived in case ff.net goes down. (Buffy or Angel thinks, after all badness has passed, and it leaves these soulmates happy, and contemplative. BA) was the original summary. Yeah.

I wonder if  
what I know now  
would have mattered then  
If I could go and tell myself  
would it fall on def ears  
or traveled in the wind

would the world still be spinning  
or would it rolled of like a globe  
or would we all be as happy as now

I wonder if  
what I know now  
would have mattered then

would it change what has happened  
would i have made the same mistakes  
would i still be lying next to them

end of days has passed  
and we have stuck with our friends  
they are now near enough to listen in

i wonder if  
what i know now  
would have mattered then


End file.
